A vér szava
by Anaina
Summary: NC-17, nem a szex miatt, spoiler: S3, Fresh Blood, ééés azt hiszem megbolondultam : Tudom, hogy ez nem új ötlet, de ez most így kijött belőlem.


Cím: A vér szava

Szerző: Anaina/Anne Winchester

Fandom: Supernatural

Páros: Dean/Sam

Figyelmeztetések: NC-17, nem a szex miatt, spoiler: S3, Fresh Blood, ééés azt hiszem megbolondultam :)

Tudom, hogy ez nem új ötlet, de ez most így kijött belőlem.

A fiatal vadász halkan lépkedett az elhagyatott, romos épületben, ami valamikor régen kórházként működött. Már hetek óta követte a nyomot, de még csak most talált rá a vámpírra. Különös módon ez a vérszopó nem fészekben élt, hanem magányosan portyázott, és pont ezért volt különösen nehéz a nyomára bukkanni. Most is csak azért tudta követni, mert véletlenül meglátta, amikor a vámpír elragadott egy lányt, és ide hurcolta. Ez is különös volt a viselkedésében, mert általában ezek ott esznek, ahol elkapják áldozatukat.

Meghallotta a vámpír neszezését, ezért próbált még óvatosabban lépni. Végül meglátta pár deszka mögött, ami valaha egy szekrény lehetett, neki háttal térdelni, miközben éppen a lány vérét szívta. Közelebb ment, és a vámpír láthatólag nem zavartatta magát, csak tovább evett. Aztán a vadász véletlenül rálépett egy, a földön fekvő fadarabra, ami nagy reccsenéssel kettétört. A vérszívó ekkor megijedt, és hátra nézett. Az arcára rásütött a beszűrődő utcai lámpa fénye.

- Dean! – kiáltott fel Sam, amikor felismerte a vértől mocskos arcú bátyját.

A két testvér fáradtan lépett be a szobába. Dean leült egy székre, Sam pedig fertőtlenítőszert hozott, hogy megtisztítsa bátyja nyakán a harapásnyomot. Az idősebb testvér még most is annak a hatása alatt állt, ahogy öccse elintézte Gordont, aki őt pedig vacsorának nézte.

Másnap nehezen ment az ébredés mindkettőjüknek. Miután valahogy kikászálódtak az ágyból, és elsétáltak a közeli étkezdébe, Dean panaszkodni kezdett, hogy zúg a feje a fájdalomtól, és úgy érzi, pihenésre van szüksége. Azonban aznap már nem tudott aludni, csak forgolódott egész éjjel az ágyban.

Másnap reggel először csak azt vette észre, hogy szeme érzékenyebb a napra, később pedig már egyetlen napsugártól lesült a bőre. Sam aggódott a változások miatt, valójában sejtette, hogy mi történik testvérével, de nem merte megemlíteni, biztos akart lenni a dolgában.

- Nem bírom! – ordította Dean, mikor felriadt álmából. Samhez fordult, aki az ágya mellett ült. – Iszonyatos dübörgést hallok állandóan. Ezt nem lehet elviselni! Szétrobban az agyam.

- Merről hallod Dean?

- Abból az irányból, ahol ülsz – válaszolta a bátyja. Sam felállt, odalépett fivéréhez, megfogta a kezét, és szívéhez tette.

- Ezt hallod? – kérdezte. Dean falfehér lett a felismeréstől.

- Hogyan? Nem is nyeltem le a vérét!

- Nem tudom… Talán mikor megharapott, lehet, hogy a saját vére is a száján volt. Emlékszel, előtte verekedtem vele.

- Istenem. Most akkor én…

- Igen, Dean.

- Ölj meg most Sammy! Tedd meg, még mielőtt átváltoznék! – mondta. miközben elővette machetéjét, és öccse kezébe adta.

- Nem! Nem tudom megtenni! – kiáltott fel könnyes szemekkel.

- Úgyis meghalnék, ha letelik az év. Tedd meg.

- Nem! Amíg teljesen át nem változol, még van esély. Kitalálunk valamit addig. Van még időnk! – Sam kétségbeesett. Remegett, könnyei potyogni kezdtek. Ez még a legrosszabb álmait is túlszárnyalta. Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy bátyja mielőtt letelne az ideje, vámpírrá változik.

Dean még soha nem volt ilyen rémült. Valójában kicsit reménykedett benne, hogy találnak valami megoldást, hogy megtörjék az egyezséget, de ezzel most vége lett mindennek. Tényleg nem látott más megoldást, csak az azonnali halált. Hiszen most azzá változik, amire vadászik, amióta az eszét tudja. Kivette Sam kezéből a machetét, és saját nyakához illesztette.

- Ez így nem fog menni. Nem tudok akkora erővel csapni, hogy levágjam a saját fejemet. Segíts Sam – szólt öccsének, aki csak állt dermedten.

- Én egyszerűen nem tudom megtenni. Nem megy Dean. – Hangja remegett, lélegzete szakadozott, ahogy közelebb lépett. – Túlságosan szeretlek ehhez. Felhívjuk Bobby-t. Bobby mindig tud segíteni!

- Miért nem nyugszol bele? Talán ez a jele annak, hogy tényleg meg kell halnom. Sammy én folyamatosan kölcsönkapott időből élek. Emlékszel? La Strange, apa alkuja a sárgaszeművel, és most, amikor már amúgy is kevés az időm, ez.

- Igen, Dean tudom. A halottaknak a sírba a helye, igaz? Engem mégis visszahoztál! Biztos, hogy erre is van valami megoldás!

- Sam! Törődj bele.

- Nem tudok beletörődni! És nem foglak elengedni! – kiabálta, majd odalépett, bátyját a falnak lökte, és erőszakosan megcsókolta. Dean vére lángolni kezdett. Visszacsókolt, de szinte falta, harapta öccse ajkait. Még az ágyig sem bukdácsoltak el, hanem ott, ahol voltak éppen, a szőnyegen estek egymásnak. Az idősebb férfi mohón kapott Sam minden egyes porcikája után. Kiéleződött érzékei miatt egészen megvadult testvére bőrének illatától. Minden csókjával egy apró vörös foltot hagyott maga után. Sam pedig hangosan sóhajtott, nyögött, néha még fel is kiáltott. Dean fájdalmat okozott neki, de ez még jobban feltüzelte őt. Ilyen szenvedélyt még egyikük sem élt át korábban, sőt egy kicsit mindkettejüknek olyan volt mintha azelőtt, még sosem szeretkeztek volna senkivel sem. Most minden mozdulatukat az ösztönök és az égető vágy irányította.

Reggel megérkezett Bobby. Ő is tanácstalan volt, és a két testvér nyúzottságát, csak a probléma terhének tudta be, pedig amint kilépett az ajtón, hogy elinduljon megoldást keresni, Dean és Sam ismét egymásnak estek, és őrülten szeretkeztek. Tudták, hogy az utolsó napjaikat tölthetik együtt, ezért megpróbáltak minden pillanatot kiélvezni.

Szeretkezés után álomba merültek, Bobby pedig még mindig nem tért vissza. Nem sokat alhattak, és Sam hamarosan erős fájdalomra ébredt. Dean okozta a fájdalmat. Erősen harapta öccse nyakát, és minden csepp kicsorduló vért lenyelt. Aztán elszakította ajkait Samről, és ránézett. Állán csorgott lefelé a vörös sűrű folyadék. Öccse csak bámult rá ijedt szemekkel.

- Most tedd meg Sam! Kérlek! – könyörgött. – Még most, amikor tudok magamról. Most is majdnem megöltelek! – Öccse nem válaszolt, csak még egy kissé elfordította fejét, felkínálva nyakát. – Mit csinálsz? Megőrjítesz ezzel!

- Dean, inkább meghalok én most, minthogy megöljelek téged, bármivé változtál – suttogta, és bátyja már hajolt is vissza a nyakához, és megnyalta a még mindig csordogáló vért. Ebben a pillanatban Bobby berúgta az ajtót kezében egy hatalmas pengével. Dean pedig felkelt és kiugrott az ablakon.

A vámpír elejtette áldozatát, felállt és odalépett a vadász elé. Visszahúzta fogait, és szemei is visszanyerték eredeti színüket.

- Sammy… - sóhajtotta.

- Dean… Istenem Dean. – Sam könnyei potyogni kezdtek. – Azt hittem már meghaltál… Hiszen letelt az egy év.

- Úgy néz ki, hogy ezzel semmissé lett az egyezség – mondta, majd ijedten letörölte álláról a lány vérét. – Semmit sem változtál Sam – mosolygott.

- Te pedig nem lettél vadállat.

- Dehogynem! Nézz körül! Mocsokban élek, már ha ez élet, és gyilkolok.

- Már egy ideje a nyomodban vagyok, csak nem tudtam, hogy téged követlek. Nem lettél szörnyeteg. Csak annyit eszel amennyire, szükséged van.

- És az nem elég? Ha vissza tudom fogni magam, akkor hetente egy, rosszabb esetben kettő áldozatom van. Most is hallom, ahogy a ver a szíved, most is érzem még a véred ízét számban. Tedd meg, amíg még uralkodok magamon. Hiszen ezért jöttél, nem?

- Nem tudtam, hogy téged követlek. Nem öllek meg Dean!

- Pedig kénytelen leszel – mondta, miközben szemfogait kiengedte, és szemei is megváltoztak. – Vagy én öllek meg téged – ezzel neki ugrott öccsének, aki nem védekezett, hanem szabad utat engedett neki. Bátyja belemélyesztette fogait a nyakába, és szívni kezdett. Sam lassan gyengülni kezdett a vérveszteségnek köszönhetően, ezért Dean karjaiba fogta, és óvatosan lefektette a földre, de közben nyakától egy pillanatra sem szakadt el. Teljesen elvesztette az önkontrollját, amit csak akkor nyert vissza, amikor érezte, hogy öccse szívverése vészesen lelassult. Ekkor hirtelen magához tért. Megrémült, ahogy látta karjaiban haldokolni Samet.

Csak egy kiút létezett. Ráharapott ajkára, és utána öccsére tapasztotta.

Vége


End file.
